Merlin and Madelaine
by Isabell Winchester
Summary: Merlin and Madelaine are twins.. Arthur. Merlin and Madelaine embark on a journey together that is known as the Arthurian Legend.. There will be troubled times and will they all make it through? Arthur/OC Merlin/OC Adventure/Drama/Romance/Friendship/Sad


**Hello People! I decided I would do a Merlin/Sister OC story.. It will be episode by episode as close as I can possibly do.. There will be a few original adventures along the way.. I enjoy writing and I warn you this will be a little bit Mary Sueish but I am a sucker for them.. I enjoy Merlin as a TV show and the whole concept of Arthurian Legends is pure amazement..**

**I do not own the contents of Merlin or the Arthurian Legends.. **

The young warlock and witch walked along the kingdom side together. It was a clear day as the shone down upon them. Merlin and Madeleine both had the dark raven hair, bright blue eyes and high cheek bones. They were on a journey to Camelot to get e enhanced opportunity at life and for help in their gifts. Madeleine kicked a few stones along the way and brushing off a few brushwood off her dress. Merlin looked at her and laughed. Merlin cherished his sister dearly and would do anything for her. There were great hills that had the greenest grass, eagles were soaring over top. A quick gentle wind was in the air as it sent a slight coldness down the young twins back.

"We are almost there sister. I wander if it will be just as people have described?" he thought out loud walking along with his stick.

"I hope so... Other this would have been a long walk for nothing" she joked pulling her hair into a bun on the base of her neck.

There was some snow on the mountains and Madeleine pulled her cloak together to her and propped her bag higher on her back. Merlin noticed she was feeling cold.

"You can have my jacket if you want?" he asked covertly.

"No I am good Merlin, the walk is keeping me warm enough"

They walked up a hill, Merlin stepping ahead pulling away the thin branches so Madelaine could get through without scratch. Madelaine smiled to her twin brother, he was protecting of her despite knowing she could handle herself but what Merlin was doing is what brothers do best, looking after their sister. Merlin and Madelaine got through the trees to the top of the hill and there was Camelot in the view. The sight took their breath away and Madelaine smiled to herself and they went onward to the place of Camelot. The towers stood out amongst the trees and they both smirked together.

Merlin and Madelaine were walking through the village. Horses were being led, villagers selling fruits and vegetables. Madelaine stopped at the stall the contained an assortment of materials. Camelot is a sight to see and both the young twins were in awe of the spectacle before them.

"Come on day dreamer, we have to go and meet Gaius" he urged along pulling her arm smirking.

Madelaine gazed up at the gazed up at the castle towers and was amazed, it seemed the sight never failed to not to impress. The twins were walking along and came to a crowd surrounding an execution. Drums were being in a rhythmic manner as a man was lead out with guards either side of hi. Merlin took a hold of her hand as the king presented himself to begin a speech. He could sense his sister frozen with fear. Madelaine breathed in sharply as she looked at the man on the block. What was her and her brother going to be like in Camelot?

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man Jason Collins is guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic and to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon have decreed such practises are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself on being a fair and just King but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can that I can pass ..."

Uther then nodded to the executioner urging him to begin. The guard responded holding the man down on to the block and securing his neck on the executioner's block. Merlin looked around worried about the laws of magic in Camelot.

"Merlin..." Madelaine whispered worriedly looking at him holding his hand tighter as could feel the shivers of fear all over body.

"I won't let it happen" assuring her pulling her closer.

The hooded man raised his axe high reading for the blow. Uther raised his arm and letting it down. Merlin covered his sister's eyes as the axe landed and the crowd gasped.

"When I came to this land this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help magic was driven from the realm so I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot free from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin" he stated and walking inside to his castle.

An elderly woman began to wail horrible as the crowd began to disperse. Merlin and Madelaine stopped, looking at her. The King on his balcony wandered what was wrong with this woman.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic it is you!" she claimed clutching her haggled woven dress.

"You hatred, your ignorance killed my son" she blamed pointing to the executioners block. "But I promise you before these celebrations are over I promise you, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son" she screamed.

"Seize her" King Uther commanded to his knights.

The woman whispered an enchantment in to an amulet. Her hair begins to fly around wildly and it formed a whirl wind all around her and she disappeared.

"Come on, let's get us out of here..." he urged putting his arms around her shoulders and walking away.

"Merlin. Did we come to the wrong place?" she asked apprehensively looking back to the spot where the old woman once stood.

"I don't know Maddy..." he replied.

Merlin and Madelaine walked through the castle grounds and came under an arch way to find some guards.

"Excuse me, do you know where Giaus the court physician is?" he asked.

The guards pointed their thumbs to behind them and they walked in the direction of it. They found the place walking through a wooden door and up the stair in the room. Merlin knocked and they went through the door. There was an old man on the top of the stair cases where some old books were being held.

"Giaus" Merlin called out.

Merlin surprised Giaus and began to plunge back over the railing. Madelaine gasped freezing Gaius from falling dropping her bag in the process. Merlin looked over spotting a make shift sick bed and pulled it under and Madelaine let Giaus fall safely on the bed and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"What? What did you both just do?" he asked getting up off the bed.

Giaus not knowing what to do and peering at them accusingly

"Umm..." Merlin stuttered looking at his sister.

"Tell me!" Giaus demanded.

"We..." Madelaine muttered.

"We have no idea what happened..." Merlin quickly spoke.

"If anyone had seen that..." Giaus warned.

"No one, that was nothing to do with his" Madelaine timidly replied looking around the room.

"I know what it was I just want to know where you learnt how to do it?" Giaus asked in curiosity.

"No way..." Merlin told him.

"We don't...." Madelaine stammered.

"Where did you two study?" he asked.

Merlin and Madelaine looked at each other tensely not knowing what to say. It was a heightened situation and frantically tried to think what to do. Their breathing became quick and their eyes darted back to Giaus.

'Answer me!" Giaus demanded.

"We have never studied magic before..." Merlin admitted.

"Or been taught..." Madelaine added.

"Are you lying to me you two...?" Giaus asked apprehesnsively.

'What do you want us to say?" Merlin asked loudly.

"THE TRUTH" Giaus asked.

"We were born this way" they chimed together.

The two raven haired, bright blue eyed twins stood there not knowing would happen now.

"That's impossible. Who are you two?" Giaus asked.

Merlin turned reaching for his bag but Madelaine reached in for him and getting gout the letter their mother had wrote for Giaus.

"We have this letter for you..." Madelaine told Giaus handing him the letter.

'I don't have my glasses" he stated.

"I'm Merlin, this is my twin sister Madelaine" Merlin introduced.

"Huther's son and daughter" he asked.

"Yes" the replied together.

"But you weren't meant to be here until Wednesday.."

"It is Wednesday" Madelaine told him.

"Oh right then... You better go and put your bags in there" Giaus told them pointing to a door over there. "Madelaine, you can have the room with the small balcony. A young girl should have a room of her own".

'Ah, you won't say anything about..." Merlin asked.

"No, but Merlin and Madelaine I should say thank you"

Merlin and Madelaine turned without saying anything. Merlin put down his bag and went to the window for the view of Camelot at night and went into the room next to him to see his sister.

"Wow..." she whispered as she stepped out on the balcony that looked over Camerlot.

Merlin made Madelaine's bed as she stood admiring the night time scene of Camelot. There was dancing lights of the people going about their night time business. She smiled to herself as the lights sparkled against her bright blue eyes and looked back to her brother ushering him too look at the lights. Merlin walked out to the balcony and stood there looking at the scenery. Pulling her in to a sisterly hug and pulling her inside.

"We best bet get some sleep we had a long journey. Will you be okay here?" Merlin asked.

"Good night Merlin" she joked smiling to Merlin

"Good night Madelaine. Sweet dreams" he bidded closing the door.

"_Merlin... Madelaine... Merlin... Madelaine..." _the voice whispered in their dreams.

Merlin woke up in his room looking around frantically and going to Madelaine's room wandering where the voice was coming from. Madelaine sat up from her bad looking over at Merlin.

"Did you hear that too?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine..." she answered.

Merlin got dressed and waited outside for Madelaine to get ready. She put on a simple blue cotton dress with delicate lace trimmings. Her mother wanted her to be presentable to Camelot and to the possible suitors. Madelaine had to smile at the thought as she tied her cloak around her neck, her mother always wanted the best life Madelaine could have. They both walked down stairs and in to the main room where Giaus was pouring a bowl of water.

"I got you some water. You two didn't wash last night" he nagged at as he sat it down on the table.

Both the twins sat down and ate began twirling their porridge Giaus had made. It looked rather sloppy as Merlin picked up a spoon and began playing with it. Madelaine looked up over in the pot of porridge as it let out a large plop, she curled up her lip and scrunched her nose slightly as the sight. Giaus cocked an eye brow and tipping over both the bucket of hot water and the bowl of porridge. Instinctively Merlin stopped the water and Madelaine stopped the porridge. Both the porridge and water stopped mid air with the contents half out frozen. Merlin and Madelaine looked to Giaus froze with fear. Giaus gasped at them both and the contents fell to the ground.

'How did you two do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" Giaus asked walking to them.

Merlin and Madeleine shook their heads nervously.

"We don't know any spells..." Merlin told him.

"Then what did you two do? There must be something" Giaus asked.

'It just happens" Madelaine told him.

Merlin walked around to get the broom to clean up the water and Madelaine fetched the scraper and bucket to clean up the porridge. Giaus stepped to the bench with a stand of mixtures and picking up a few.

"Well we'd better keep you two out of trouble. You two can help me until I can find some paid work for you both. Here deliver these mixtures"

"Okay" Merlin said as he held on to them and getting up off the table.

"Oh and here you two" Giaus gave them two ham sandwiches.

"Thank you" they said together turning and heading for the door.

"And Merlin, Madelaine. I need hardly tell you that the practise of any form of enchantments will get you both killed"

Merlin and Madelaine nodded together and headed out the door.

Merlin and Madelaine parted their separate ways despites Merlin appeal for them to stay together. Madelaine wanted to explore the city on her own accord. Madelaine came around the corner to see a knight with a red tunic mocking Merlin. She huffed walked over the arch way near the scene.

"So I don't know you?" the cocky knight said as Merlin pulled his hand back.

"No..."

"Yet you called me friend?"

"That was my mistake..." Merlin told him.

"Yeah I think so"

"I could never have a friend who could be such an ass" Merlin mocked.

Madelaine was proud of her brother and she cupped her hands to her mouth laughing at the arrogant knight.

"Or one who could be so stupid. So Merlin do you know how to walk on your knees" the knight asked walking right up to Merlin.

"No..."

"Would you like me to help you" he asked.

"I wouldn't if I were you..." Merlin warned.

'Why? What are you going to do to me?" the knight asked cocky.

"You have no idea..."

"Be my guest. Come one"

The knight stood back with his arms raised mocking Merlin. Merlin dived to the knight but he easily twisted his arm and subduing Merlin. Feeling aggravated Madelaine knelt down picking up a small stone and hurled it at the knight striking him in the head. The knight turned around "Ow. Who threw that?" he commanded.

Madelaine walked forward self-assuredly with her arms across her chest with a smug look on her. She had one eye brow cocked and clicking her tongue in a demeaning manner. The knight straightened himself still holding Merlin and stared her down.

"It was you?" he asked,

"I did. I threw it at the prat who is being a bully..." she stated.

"And what is your name?" the knight asked tightening his grip on Merlin

"Madelaine. Yours must be wholesome toad pole" she remarked.

Merlin was silently laughing at his holder. The knight looked around to face Merlin and then back to Madelaine seeing the similarities.

"Twins I see. Both are idiots as I believe. I can put you both in gaol for throwing that rock. Guards sieze the girl"

The guards seized Madelaine who immediately put up a fight back as they got her. She raised her legs wailing them about and striking the knight in the groin and accidently thumping the other one in the face.

"Come one men, she is just a girl" Arthur noted.

"Let me go!" Madelaine demanded still fighting the guards.

"Let me sister go. Who do you think you are? The King?" Merlin asked.

"No I am his son! Arthur" he told them both as he bent Merlin's arm further down.

'Merlin was right. You are an ass" she muttered as the guards dragged her past Arthur.

_Merlin... Madelaine... Merlin... Madelaine... _A voice was whispered harmoniously in their heads as the slept in the gaol. Merlin made a make shift bed that would be more comfortable for his sister. They both woke up getting got off the straw and cloth staring back down where they slept. Madelaine looked at her brother and asked "what is that voice'?"

Merlin walked over and leant to the ground listening for the voice as Madelaine leant back.

"Merlin? Madelaine?" someone was calling from outside of the dungeons.

Madelaine turned to see Giaus come through the gaol doors and gasp at them shaking his head.

"You two never seise to amaze me. The one thing you two should be doing do is keep you head down and you two behave like idiots" he proclaimed.

"We are sorry..." Madelaine appealed.

"I managed to pull a few string to get you two released" he told them.

"Oh thank you thank you" Merlin.

"We won't forget this.." Madelaine gladly told him with a large smile on her face.

"You, Merlin, should be more of an example for Madelaine here. Seems she pays a little too much attention to your antics. There is a small price to pay..." Giaus told him.

Merlin was put into the stocks and decayed vegetables were thrown at him. Madelaine didn't have to go in to the stocks as she was as female but instead had to deal with Giaus most rank smelling concoctions. Madelaine stood back away from the vegetables being thrown and trying not to smirk at the sight of it but Merlin was taking it in good spirits as she walked up to him.

"Don't say I don't do anything for you Madelaine..."

A dark skinned and curly brown haired girl wearing an orange cloak and matching dress walked up to Madelaine and Merlin.

"Hello, I am Guinevere but most people call me Gwen. I am the lady Morgana's maid" introducing herself.

"I am Madelaine" Maddy introduced herself. "But people call me Maddy"

Madelaine shook Gwen's hand. Maddy liked Gwen as she was rather polite and a friendly girl.

"Merlin" Merlin awkwardly turned his hands in the stocks and shook Gwen's hand. "Most people call me idiot"

"No... I saw what you two did. You two were so brave"

"Or idiots" Maddy joked.

"I am glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him"

'Oh we can beat him..." Merlin told her.

"You think? Because you don't look like one of those big muscly fellows..."

"Thanks..." Merlin said looking awkwardly down to the ground.

"No... I am sure you look stronger than you look. It is just Arthur is just one of those big rough tough save the world kind of men... Well" Gwen wandered.

"What?" Merlin asked.

'You don't look like that..." she told him.

"He is in disguise" Madelaine whispered to her.

"Well it is great you too stood up for him.."

"You think?" Madelaine asked.

"Arthur is a bully and every one thinks you two were real heroes"

A small crowd came running to the stocks with baskets of more rotten vegetables.

"Oh excuse me Guinevere and Madelaine my fans await"

Merlin and Madelaine sat down to some dinner. Merlin was still covered in rotten vegetables and smelt quite a bit. Maddy smiled to herself as she spooned in some soup in to her mouth. Merlin looked beside at his twin sister.

"Shut up" he jokingly told her.

"Would you like some vegetables with that" Giaus joked as he sat down on the table with his plate.

Merlin and Madelaine laughed at Giaus joke.

"I know you are still angry with us" Madelaine told Giaus.

"Your mother asked me to look after you two. What did your mother say about your gifts?" Giaus asked.

"That we were special" Madelaine answered pulling apart some bred.

"You two are special... The like of which I have never seen before."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked giving Madelaine another piece of bread from his share.

Madelaine glared jokingly at her brother when he dropped the bread on her plate but he simply just smiled small.

"Magic requires incantations and spells that takes years to study. What you two did was elemental. Instinctive"

"What is the point if it can't be used?" Merlin asked giving Madelaine his grapes.

Madelaine groaned complaining at the food he was giving her. "You don't eat enough" he told her and looking back to Giaus

'That I do not know" Giaus replied distantly.

"Did you ever study magic?" Merlin pried.

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago"

"Why" Madelaine asked curiously as she ate a grape.

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order in to chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then. Even the great dragons"

"What all of them?" Merlin asked.

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill. Kept it as an example he imprisoned in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it'

"Now you two eat up. I need you two take a preparation to Lady Helen for her voice"


End file.
